The present invention relates to book shelves and more specifically to book shelves known as ranges such as are found in libraries.
Presently existing shelving in California schools is being upgraded, as funds become available, to meet Seismic Code requirements. All new shelving procured by California schools must met Seismic Code requirements. This will minimize the chance of shelving, that meets the code, for collapsing or tipping over during an earthquake.
An additional problem exists however, in that while the shelving may stay in place, the contents of the shelves can slide off the shelves during a quake and injure or kill patrons in a library. The books can be damaged if they fall off the shelves. Additionally, they must be placed back on the shelves if they have fallen off. Sorting and replacing books in their proper place on the shelves is a time consuming and expensive process.
Library administrators are concerned about this problem, but consider the restraint of books as too cumbersome and not practical, since it could interfere with free and easy removal of books from shelves and could cause damage to books being removed.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel book restraint assembly that can be raised by a patron easily and quickly with one hand while the other hand removes a book from the shelf.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel book restraint assembly for shelving that can be easily and quickly installed.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel book restraint assembly for shelving that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is an additional object of invention to provide a novel book restraint assembly for shelving that does not require modification of existing shelving.